Dans le Jardin aux Tomates
by Chaosgungurl
Summary: Lovino Vargas déménage en Amérique où il commence l'année dans une nouvelle école. Antonio Carriedo, un autre étudiant, s'intéresse immédiatement à l'Italien, ce qui les mènera à quelque chose d'imprévu ... /* Traduction Gakuen UA Spamano autres pairings *\


Bonjour/bonsoir tout le monde :)

Je suis de retour avec un nouvel écrit, en français cette fois, néanmoins, ce n'est pas une histoire de mon crû. C'est une traduction d'une fiction écrite par Rissysaur, qui m'a récemment autorisée à la poster en français ^^ C'est une histoire d'une quinzaine de chapitres assez courts, plutôt sympathiques à lire. Je vous invite à aller la lire en anglais si vous êtes à l'aise avec cette langue, le lien est sur mon profil ! Si ce n'est pas le cas, je serais donc honorée de vous partager ce récit en français :)

Je ferai de mon mieux pour poster une chapitre à chaque semaine, mais je risque d'être lente à décoller avec le deuxième chapitre. Toutefois, une fois que j'aurais un chapitre de traduit en réserve, mes _updates _seront régulières, je le promet ;) ! D'ailleurs, en ce qui concerne les reviews, j'ai quelques mots à dire. J'ai offert à l'auteure de lui faire parvenir tous vos commentaires en anglais, néanmoins, si quelque-uns d'entre vous êtes désireux de lui transmettre vous-même vos opinions mais que vous êtes incertains de votre anglais, je serais ravie de vous aider.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite bonne lecture !

* * *

Alors que la première cloche de la journée sonnait, signalant ainsi le début des cours, Lovino Vargas prit place dans sa classe de math la tête basse, pour éviter que les gens ne le regardent. Avec son sac en bandoulière sur ses épaules, il s'affaissa sur sa chaise et regarda les autres jeunes dans la pièce. C'était la première journée d'école, et ils étaient tous en train de rire et de revoir leurs amis de l'année dernière, ils discutaient tous de leurs vacances d'été. Lovino, lui, était nouveau à l'école, ayant quitté l'Italie pour une école internationale en Amérique. Comme il était un antisocial de nature, l'Italien n'avait pas essayé de rencontrer de nouvelles personnes avant le début de l'année scolaire, il était donc seul à l'école.

La classe de maths de Lovino était un mélange de secondes et de premières, ainsi, Feliciano, son frère, n'était pas là (1). Comme ce dernier était un an plus jeune que lui, ils n'auraient probablement pas de classes ensemble, mais ça ne dérangeait pas vraiment l'aîné, parce qu'il savait que Feliciano pouvait définitivement être une plaie.

L'Italien était en train de prendre son cahier lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un derrière lui.

« _Hola !_ »

C'était un garçon. Il était grand, avec des cheveux bruns et sa peau était bronzée. Il avait des yeux verts et il portait un t-shirt de l'Espagne.

« _Je suis Antonio, et toi ? _

– _C-crétin !_, siffla Lovino, sursautant sur son siège. _Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?!_

– _Whoa, attends !_ l'Espagnol mit ses mains en l'air. _J'essaie juste d'être amical ! Tu es nouveau ici ?_

– _Ça ferait quoi si je l'étais ? _l'Italien n'aimait pas la façon dont ce stupide garçon lui parlait. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas lui ficher la paix ?

– _Du calme ! Je ne t'ai jamais vu par ici, alors je voulais simplement me présenter._ »

À ce moment, le professeur demanda l'attention de tous et commença à prendre les présences. Lovino se retourna, agacé. Stupide Espagnol !

Il était désormais encore plus mécontent avec le déménagement de sa famille. Il n'avait pas voulu quitter l'Italie. Là-bas, il avait tout ce dont il avait besoin : un jardin de tomates, des tonnes de pastas, et même une poignée d'amis. Ici, il n'y avait pas assez d'espace pour qu'il fasse pousser des tomates pour des pastas faites maison. Et il n'avait pas d'amis. Pas qu'il en avait besoin.

Le professeur se présenta comme étant Mr. Moore, et il commença à passer en revue le programme d'études pour l'année scolaire. Alors que l'homme parlait, Lovino entendit un craquement derrière lui. Il se retourna donc et trouva Antonio en train de manger une tomate.

« _Connard !,_ il cria à voix basse. _Tu ne peux pas manger ce truc quand le prof ne parle pas ? _

– _Désolé_. » marmonna Antonio à travers une bouche de tomate et remit le fruit dans son sac. _Est-ce qu'il rougissait légèrement_ ? Lovino se retourna à nouveau pour écouter l'enseignant, un peu envieux de cette tomate. Elle était belle et semblait bien mûre.

Quand la cloche sonna pour le congédier de la classe, il sprinta pratiquement vers la porte. Le plus rapidement il pourrait s'éloigner de ce bâtard aux tomates, le mieux ça serait ! Mais alors qu'il marchait rapidement dans le couloir, il percuta quelqu'un, projetant de ce fait leurs deux sacs sur le sol.

« _Dammit !_ s'écria-t-il. _Tu peux pas regarder où tu vas ?_

– _Excuse-moi, mais __**tu**__ étais celui qui courrait dans les corridors. _Le garçon qu'il avait heurté avait des cheveux blonds en désordre, un accent britannique et de _gigantesques_ sourcils, mais Lovino s'en fichait. Stupide bâtard qui l'avait frappé.

– _Peu importe _», dit-il et se remit en marche vers son prochain cours. Son humeur était pire qu'elle l'était deux minutes auparavant. Foutues écoles américaines avec leurs foutus salauds internationaux.

* * *

Il s'assit dans sa classe d'histoire, un cours qu'il sut qu'il détesterait au moment même où il était entré dans la salle, et il se mit à taper son crayon contre le côté de son bureau. Il ne remarqua même pas les regards noirs qu'il obtint des personnes qui étaient assises près de lui. Non pas que l'un d'eux avait voulu s'asseoir près de lui en premier lieu, il n'y avait simplement plus d'autre place.

Quand l'histoire finit enfin, Lovino se dirigea vers sa classe d'anglais, pour découvrir que le Britannique qu'il avait rencontré plus tôt était dans le même cours que lui et que leur professeur les avait jumelés pour un projet. Un projet ! Le premier jour d'école ? Bien que ce ne fut que son troisième cours, l'Italien détestait déjà sa nouvelle école.

«_ Salut_, dit le Britannique d'un ton sec, sortant Lovino de ses pensées. _Je suis Arthur Kirkland, et toi ?_

– _Lovino, _dit-il au garçon._ Lovino Vargas._

– _Est-tu nouveau ici ? _»

Dammit, il était exactement comme le connard aux tomates !

« _Oui, est-ce que ça cause problème ?!_

– _Non. _Arthur fronça les sourcils, un peu ennuyé du ton employé par l'Italien.

– _Tant mieux. __Commençons ce projet. Le plus tôt on le termine, le plus tôt je peux arrêter de te parler._ » Lovino savait qu'il était impoli, mais il n'appréciait pas que tous ceux à qui il adressait la parole lui demandaient s'il était nouveau. _Je parie que Feliciano n'a pas ce genre de problème_, pensa-t-il amèrement. Foutu Feliciano avec son foutu sourire.

Arthur haussa les épaules en regardant Lovino. Il ne prit pas la peine de lui parler parce qu'il savait finirait mort ou quelque chose du genre. Ils commencèrent donc leur projet, analysant les parties d'un poème de Shakespeare. Arthur ne semblait avoir aucun problème à lire le poème, et l'Italien aurait été prêt à parier que le blond lisait Shakespeare dans ses temps libres … ce qui s'avéra être vrai.

* * *

Le reste de la journée passa lentement et péniblement pour Lovino, tous ses cours étant ennuyants. Il mangea son déjeuner en silence avec Feliciano, après que ce dernier l'ait supplié. Il n'était pas du tout content des nouvelles fréquentations de son jeune frère. Il y avait cet allemand, qui était en seconde comme Lovino, qu'il n'appréciait tout simplement pas. Il ne savait pas pourquoi. Et il y avait aussi Kiku, un petit japonais réservé, qui avait le même âge que Feliciano. Il était passable, l'aîné décida, mais il n'aimait définitivement pas l'allemand, Ludwig. Comment diable ce gamin insupportable avait-il réussi à se faire des amis si rapidement ? Lovino ne pouvait qu'à peine le supporter et ils étaient frères !

Après le déjeuner, l'Italien avait EPS et il était content de ne pas avoir trop mangé durant la pause parce que son enseignant était un salaud qui lui avait fait faire cent redressements assis pour son air colérique. Et puis quoi si il semblait en colère ? Lovino n'avait pas envie d'être là ! Tout le monde s'attendait à ce qu'il ressemble à ce gentil petit Feliciano, l'enfant parfait. _Je les emmerde tous_, Lovino pensa froidement. Il partit comme une fusée du gymnase pour aller vers le labo de science aussitôt que le cours termina et il apprit que son professeur était un psychopathe et qu'il était coincé avec un effrayant pervers français comme partenaire de laboratoire. Il portait même ses cheveux en queue-de-cheval ! Oh, ça allait être une belle année. Au cours de quarante-cinq minutes de cours, le Français, dont Lovino ignorait le nom et qu'il n'avait pas non plus envie de savoir, avait placé sa main un peu trop haut sur la jambe de Lovino trop de fois.

« _Putain de pervers._ » Le Français ne sembla pas du tout dérangé et choisit plutôt de sourire, puis il lui fit un clin d'œil et il lui souffla un baiser. Frissonnant, Lovino s'enfuit du local encore plus rapidement qu'il ne l'avait fait plus tôt dans la matinée en maths. Que diable était le problème de tout le monde dans cette école ? Dieu merci, il ne lui restait qu'un seul cours aujourd'hui.

Toutefois, quand il arriva à son dernier cours, un cours d'espagnol, Lovino se fit assigner un siège dans le fond total de la classe et il sut que sa chance venait de le lâcher. Juste au moment où il pensait que sa journée ne pouvait être pire. Il était bouche bée.

Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas croire à côté de qui il était coincé.

* * *

(1) Le lycée français et le _high school _américain comportent quelques différences. Aux États-Unis, le _high school _est constitué de quatre niveaux, à l'instar du lycée français qui n'en a que trois, soit le freshman, sophomore, junior et senior, qui correspondent respectivement à la 3ième française, à la seconde, à la première et à la terminale. Ainsi, il est normal que Feliciano fréquente le même établissement que son frère.

Bref, voilà tout pour le premier chapitre. Pardonnez-moi si quelques fautes se sont glissées ici et là, la relecture de mes propres écrits n'est pas mon fort, mais je viens de me lancer à la recherche d'un bêta-lecteur :P

Sur ce, j'espère avoir de vos commentaires autant sur ma traduction (c'est la première fois que je me lance dans un projet de ce genre, j'aimerais donc savoir si il y a certains points dans l'histoire qui ne sont pas clairement traduits, etc.) que sur l'histoire elle-même :) !


End file.
